fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hesperis Pretty Cure
Note of the very, VERY stressed author ^_^" Hi there! This is my first activity on this wiki, despite of reading it since... a lot of time. I wanted to post my own series for a long time but I didn't have a courage. I'm still really (really! Q_Q) afraid of posting it here, it probably sounds a bit boring, especially villains. But you won't eat me guys, right? ^_^" I would be really happy to finally join to this community. So, nice to meet you! Also, English's not my first language (Polish is) - mistakes are more than possible, so feel free to correct me, thank you! And sorry ^^ ~Friggia Hesperis Pretty Cure or Hesperis Precure (ヘスベリスプリキュア Hesuperisu Purikyua) is the first and only fan series created by Friggia. The story has various themes, mostly to do with gemstones, space, planets, technology and futuristic surroundings. The Greek mythology is only a superficial motif from the very first concepts made in the beginning of creating this series a few years ago. This series tells about girls who must protect the Earth from mysterious Professor Istamir and find the way to another world named Evendor – origin of their powers. A lot of information are really cutted, they constain only that, what is known in the first arc of the story to make it easer to describe. Plot The main story is divided into five arcs / parts: * Arc 1 – Gatherers (採集編 Saishū-hen) * Arc 2 – Desolations (孤独編 Kodoku-hen) * Arc 3 – Curse (呪い編 Noroi-hen) * Arc 4 – War (戦争編 Sensō-hen) * Arc 5 '– Galaxy (銀河編 ''Ginga-hen) Plot of Part 1: Sanae Hazuki is normal girl that lives in Kitabahara – japanese city, which became famous in the world one year ago – when it was chosen as the first target of huge monster that destroyed about half of the city. Since that time, the Earth is attacked by Souls' Gatherers! But no need to worry! The ones that fight with them are two Pretty Cure warriors – Cure Amphitrite of Oceans and Cure Pallas of Thunders. Unfortunately, they don't fight alongside because of conflict between them. Now, when comes the anniversary of the first attack on Kitabahara – once again the enemy appears. But this time, it will be the day that brings a new hope – another warrior, Cure Artemis is born which soon will be supported by her friend, Cure Aurora. Will they be able to unite the other Pretty Cures and find the way to destroy agressors forever? Characters Pretty Cures '''Sanae Hazuki (葉月早苗 Hazuki Sanae) / Cure Artemis ( キュアアルテミス Kyua Arutemisu) Seiyuu: TBA She is one of the main protagonists and future leader of the Hesperis Pretty Cure team. She's self-confident, sarcastic, stubborn and resolute student of Mikawa Academy. Her family has a stud. She cares much about her family and friends. Sometimes could be mischievous. Her alter ego is Cure Artemis, she's represented by Ensir Gem of Forests. She has a power of earth and plants, her color is green and a gemstone – emerald. Mio Kazeshima (風島美桜 Kazeshima Mio) / Cure Aurora ( キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora) Seiyuu: TBA Mio is the best friend of Sanae. Her grandmother leads okiya – the geishas' house. Mio is white-haired girl who's very arranged in art and japanese traditions. However, she doesn't want to be a geisha because of very hard life and her shyness. Kazeshima has calm, artistic nature. Her parents are very strict and over-protective. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora, she's represented by Ensir Gem of Winds. She has a power of air and music, her color is white and pink and a gemstone – diamond. Ayana Kagimiya '(鍵宮彩奈 ''Kagimiya Ayana) / Cure Amphitrite''' ( キュアアムピトリーテー''Kyua Amupitorītē'') Seiyuu: Yōko Hikasa Ayana is veteran Cure that have fighting since years - long before attacks became commonly known for public. In the beginning Sanae meets her as thinking only about fighting, serious and even a bit cold person. Later, she uncovers her caring and warm character of older sister who also loves video games, anime and mangas. She gives up herself entirely for the fight and solidarizes with people in the world. She's very responsible. Ayana has rather weak psychic and people could easly make her worried and upset. However, she has abilities to cover some of her emotions. Her alter ego is Cure Amphitrite, she's represented by Ensir Gem of Oceans. She has a power of water and ice, her color is blue and a gemstone – sapphire. Rina Takayama '(高山莉奈 ''Takayama Rina) / 'Cure Pallas '(キュアパラス''Kyua Parasu'') Seiyuu: TBA Like Ayana, she's a veteran. But Pallas seems to dislike Amphitrite and don't want to cooperate with her. She's proud, cold and apathetic girl who lives alone. Rina is also really honest and hates lies and falsity. She's not affraid of telling what she thinks, even something painful. She is music-talented, have skills in playing guitar and singing. Her alter ego is Cure Pallas, she's represented by Ensir Gem of Thunders. She has a power of electricity and energy, her color is yellow and a gemstone – yellow topaz. 'Kanako Kagimiya '(鍵宮香奈子 Kagimiya Kanako) / '''Cure Vesta ( キュアベスタ Kyua Besuta) Seiyuu: TBA The last Cure that appears in the second part - Kodoku-hen, but is mentioned by Ayana earlier. She's her younger sister that also became a Cure years ago. However, because of stubbornness, problmes related with her bad health and conflict with Ayana one of Witches deceived her and she desappeared. Ayana is sured, that she's dead. Because of that she lost her joy of life and started fighting with even more engagement. Kanako is rather “nerd” type girl with interests in computers, physics and tinkering. Her's alter ego is Cure Vesta, she's represented by Ensir Gem of Flames. She has a power of fire and warmth, her color is red and a gemstone – ruby. Guardians of the Gems Guardians are spirits that live inside of Ensir Amulets / Ensir Keys – items that allow Cures transformation and using magical power. They have a form that resembles cats. Every guardian's appearance and theme color are connected with power that they represent. * Allois '(アロイス ''Aroisu) – He's the Guardian of Gem of Forests, partner of Cure Artemis. Caring and attentive creature, he's young but give his all to help Sanae. However he often argues with his partner, her attitude sometimes irritates him. * 'Lucima '(ルシーマ Rushīma) – She's the Guardian of Gem of Winds, partner of Cure Aurora. That is a bit childish, sensitive and joyful creature and she's trying to bravely support Mio despite her own weaknesses. * 'Cessida '(ケッしダ Kesshida) - She's the Guardian of Gem of Oceans, partner of Cure Amphtrite. Really cold, mature, resembles strict teacher. That is she, not Amphitrite, that usually advises, instructs and reproves Sanae and Mio. She don't let herself be pushed around. * 'Aviss '(アビス Abisu) - He's the Guardian of Gem of Thunders, partner of Cure Pallas. He is proud but passive, do what his partner want and looks that he doesn't care about anything and lost all hope. * 'Ignis '(イグニス Igunisu) - He's the Guardian of Gem of Flames, partner of Cure Vesta. Her best friend that understand her fellings. He's not very responsible but happy and playable creature. Supporting Characters * '''Shiori Amachi (天地詩織'' Amachi Shiori'') – classmate and best friend of Sanae and Mio. She's a little crazy and full of positive energy. However she can mute during creating art - she is an artist and, together with Mio, loves to spend time in Fukuhana Okiya. * Ren Maeda (前田蓮 Maeda Ren) – friend of Sanae, assistant in Hazuki Stud. He seems to have some feelings toward Sanae. Family * Haruna Hazuki (葉月春菜) – mother of Sanae, very warm and kind person, true housewife. * Daiki Hazuki (葉月大樹) – father of Sanae, resolute man with a knack for business and love for horses. * Kenji Hazuki (葉月研二) – older brother of Sanae, laid-back but conscientious. He's responsible for leading riding courses in the stud. * Hiroko Hazuki (葉月大翔) – the oldest brother of Sanae, works as a lawyer in the centre of Kitabahara. * Naomi Hazuki (葉月直美) – younger sister of Sanae, childish, love making pranks. * Hayato Kazeshima (風島隼人) – father of Mio, calm and very over-protective. * Setsuko Kazeshima (風島節子) – mother of Mio, in the opposite of her own mother and sister, she's not really suitable to be a geisha, so she want to her daughter be the one. Like her husband, very over-protective. * Mao Fukuhana (福花舞桜) – grandmother of Mio, mother of Setsuko. Retired geisha. She “infected” Mio with love to japanese traditional arts. She likes to tell stories, mostly old legends. * Wakana Fukuhana (福花和奏) – aunt of Mio and, of course – also a geisha. She's strict and really want to continuing by Mio the family's tradition. * Kouki Takayama (高山幸輝) – father of Rina, rich bissnessman from Tokyo, deceased. Despite of his work he really loved his daughter. * Kimiko Takayama (高山后子) – mother of Rina, sophisticated woman, she hard worked in Rina's career of singer. * Ryuu (Longwei) Kagimiya (鍵/龙威 宮龍) – father of Ayana and Kanako, hard-working and highly indebted. Comes from China, usually grim. * Nanami Kagimiya '''(鍵宮七海) – mother of Ayana and Kanako, nurse, really tired person. Villains * '''Professor Istamir (イスタミル教授 Isutamiru Kyōju) - mysterious man called himself Professor with his subordinates – three witches are attacing people in Earth. He doesn't show himself and nobody knows the place, where he resides. He never told the reason of him attacking the Earth, however he claims that his actions are only belong to him, that he's the only one responsible. * Three Witches (三人の魔女 San'nin no Majou) – this is how people named this three women-like creatures. They are always near the monsters. Witches avoid Pretty Cures and don't talk with them. They call themselves as “anger”, “revenge” and “hatered”. * Souls' Gatherers (魂の採集 Tamashī no Saishū) – monsters created by Professor to colect humans' life energy for him. Possible to defeat only by Pretty Cures. * Mysterious girl '''– she's showed with Istamir and it seems, that the professor sometimes takes the power from her. Items * '''Ensir Key (エンジルキー'' Enjiru Kī'' ) - keys that allow Cures to transform. Every one have an unique design and after transformation become a gem (called “Amulet”) in Cure's chest. If not used, they take a form of respectively: Sanae's – bracelet, Mio's – hairclip, Ayana's – ring, Rina's – earrings and Kanako's – necklace. * Ensir Gems (エンジル宝石 Enjiru Hōseki) - the most important artifacts of Pretty Cures. That's source of their power and they are either in their body or outside, placed in the Attributes. * C.A.S.K.E.T. (キャスケット Kyasuketto), fully: Communicator And Storage Keeping Electronic Thingy - named that way by Sanae Hazuki, electronic device in shape of cosmetic mirror with much different capabilities, mostly used as communicator and locator of evil spirits in the world. It is also a huge storage for items and includes Pretty Cure's Identify Security – spells, that could hide the true alter egos of Warriors. * Seal '(印章 ''Inshō) – item with special spell that allows freeze area around and – when removed – restores the area and people in that place to state before applying. However, that device has specific time and reach of working and needs charging. Enemies could also destroy the effect if they have enough of power. * 'Curejets '(キュアジェツ Kyuajetsu) – ships, that allows Cures to moving around the world to fighting enemies. They can achieve high speed and quickly fly into space. Named also by Sanae Hazuki. * 'Attributes '(属性 Zokusei) – powerful weapons that Cures receive when they achieve the Crystal Level. They are: Aliquier Scepter of Cure Artemis, Regilian Fan of Cure Aurora and Vertendir Sword of Cure Pallas. The rest appears in second part. * 'Shei '(シェイ Shei) – not item but the energy of Pretty Cure, the name of their “magical” power. Pretty Cures, Guardians of the Gems and their villains are the only beings on the Earth that wield Shei because that power exists only in the different dimension. Locations Earth * 'Kitabahara '(北葉原市 Kitabahara-shi) – city, where the Cures live. This is rather big metropoly with some skycrapes. However, it was destroyed in half, one year before the main story starts. Most of main characters live far from city centre. ** '''Fukuhana Okiya (福花置屋'' Fukuhana Okiya'') – house of geishas' leading by Mio's grandmother. Mio often spend time there after school. ** Fukuhana Teahouse (福花茶店 Fukuhana Chamise) - lead by Mio's parents. ** Mikawa Academy (三川学園 Mikawa Gakuen) – school of Sanae, Mio and Ayana. ** Hazuki Stud (葉月スタッド Hazuki Sutaddo) – Sanae's home and business of her family. Shei Dimension * 'Evendor '(エヴェンドール Evendōru) – the world mentioned by Istamir, seems to be his homeplace. Trivia * This is the first and only Pretty Cure fan series by Friggia. * This is the first Pretty Cure series with green Cure as a leader. * Also the first one with the only one Cure which hair color change after transformation. * While her sibling – the only one with eye color changing. * This series have the Cures with the darkest and the lightest hair color – Aurora having white hair while Vesta – black. * Cures of Hesperis are the second – after Cure Ange – that wear armor parts in the costume. * The title has no much to do with the series. The Ensir Gems used to be apple-shaped – from the motif of Hesperid Apples from Greek mythology. That idea had been removed but title remained, it just sounds nice. * The idea of naming team “Hesperis” is created by Sanae, mythological names like Artemis, Amphitrite, etc. was associated by her with Hesperides – as they are “guardians” of magical apples, the Pretty Cures are kind of guardians, too. * Hesperis Pretty Cure is the first series with Cures (two of them) that doesn't attend to any school. * Hesperis Pretty Cure has the oldest Cures in the franchise. Gallery Category:Hesperis Pretty Cure Category:Friggia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime